


The Crow: 199 AC - A new Legend

by syxmaxwell



Category: Gundam Wing, The Crow: Stairway To Heaven
Genre: can you feeeeeel the aaaaangst tonight?, canon broke apply fanfiction, clean out the old stuff, no beta we die liek mne, old fic is old, post GW series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syxmaxwell/pseuds/syxmaxwell
Summary: Sometimes, a person dies, and their soul is in such pain, that they cannot rest. Sometimes, they come back, treading the steps that lead to heaven and paradise. Not many complete the journey.Those souls that do take up this challenge are given a guide, someone near to their mission or former life.This is the story of one crow and the path he chose. It is also the tale of his guide, a young woman who's pride and anger cost her something precious.Blanket permission for pod fics, fanart, etc. just let me know so i can link to itDisclaimer: I did not create, nor do I own The Crow. It is a wonderful movie and comic, and I did enjoy the TV series Crow: Stairway to Heaven... Mmmm Mark Dacascos AKA 'The Chairman' for those that watch 'Iron Chef America' . The Crow belongs to  James O'Bar**. Gundam Wing is not mine either, Sunrise and Bandai have those rights. I'm writing this for the enjoyment of other fans. I make no money; Syx is one broke cowgirl.





	The Crow: 199 AC - A new Legend

The Crow: 199 AC - A new Legend  
By Syx Maxwell 1999  
Revised and Repost 02/2019

Sometimes, a person dies, and their soul is in such pain, that they cannot rest. Sometimes, they come back, treading the steps that lead to heaven and paradise. Not many complete the journey.

Those souls that do take up this challenge are given a guide, someone near to their mission or former life.

This is the story of one crow and the path he chose. It is also the tale of his guide, a young woman who's pride and anger cost her something precious.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Meiran glared at the being of light. "Why can I not return as a warrior?"

The bright one sighed, "It is not you're path little one. Your's is an important task, for you hold the power for the warrior."

"But why HIM?!?"

"He has much to atone for and many things to set aright. You will guide him and keep his path."

"But I wanted..."

She broke off as HE entered the room. He had undergone training with two other warriors, the Legendary Eric Draven and the man known as Ash.

The style was in place. Unrelenting Black. Cotton trousers the color of ebony were cinched at his waist and tucked into his coal dark combat boots. A flowing shirt of onyx silk covered his chest.

She sneered inwardly. This peacock was to follow the legend? Pathetic. His blue eyes were calm his ginger locks were shoulder length now and pulled into a soft tail at his nape. The marks were on his face. Black fingerless gloves covered elegant hands.

"Are you ready?"

Treize nodded and glanced at his guide. "I am ready, send me back."

Time and space convulsed as the two mismatched partners landed on the new L5 colony.

The Bright one sighed they would be his best team ever... If they didn't kill each other first.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Wufei stood in his private gym. The only perk to his rank, he surmised. He looked at the tape Duo gave him it was old 20th century music a sound track of some movie Duo was addicted to. The techno beat pounded through the giant room. A voice cried out from the radio, proclaiming Mortal Kombat. A smile  
shaped his carmine lips. He worked through a speed drill, his fists and feet flying. His mind chased in circles.

Sweat dripped down his bare chest. His heavy braid, not as long as Maxwell's but close, thudded against his back in a comforting rhythm. Duo understood why his hair was now waist length, memory was the only comfort he had left. Lt. Chen Fu Rah would love to spend time with him, but Wufei had lost enough. He would not risk his heart again. His wife died in his arms, his lover died by his hand. As Duo once put it, Fate was a bitch on PMS.

He began a series of back flips and kicks as the tempo sped up. The song changed now somehow suiting his dark mood. His lips moved to the word, -hush little baby don't say a word, never mind that noise you heard. Just the beasts under you bed, in you closet in you're head.-

He struck out viciously now, anger marking his face. Why did he have to lose all he loved? Why did death step in and ruin his dreams?

His hands shook as he moved to the punching board. His knuckles connected to the hemp wrapped plank with a loud KRACKT. He rained blows down until blood stained the rough rope and painted his hands. His breaths came in loud rasps. He never noticed the music as it cut off. He noticed another's presence only when equally strong hands caught his wrist. He looked up into Duo's startled eyes.

"Jesus Wufei, what happened to you?"

Wufei sank to his knees. He barely heard Duo's shocked exclamation as years of pain, fear, anger, and despair crowded in on him. Why was he alive?

Duo's voice pulled his from the black pit of his heart. That soft tone that told of loss and understanding. How sometimes, even when you didn't want to believe, you knew there was a God and that sometimes the ones you loved were 'called home' when their work was done.

Duo wrapped Wufei in his arms. He rocked the former pilot slowly, feeling the tremors slowly drain away. He hadn't known. None of them had. Wufei kept everything inside. Duo often joked that Heero was so contained he ought to blow an O ring, but Wufei... Wufei had fooled them all. Duo blinked back the hot sting of tears as he rocked Wufei. No one should suffer like this.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Meiran glared at the menacing figure hunched in the shadows.

"Show off."

Treize glanced at her. His training with Eric paid off, he moved like a cat. He didn't walk, he slinked. He no longer carried the rapier, preferring the crossbow and sawed-off shotgun. He had changed since his death she realized that. But in her mind he was still that peacock who rivaled her for Wufei's  
affection. 

Treize said nothing, staring off into the night. He had more on his mind than Meiran's comments on his style. Meiran perched on Treize's shoulder.

The only thing they agreed on was the nightly trip to watch Wufei leave his office. Her heart ached at the sight of her gentle scholar, now a security officer for the rebuilt colony. It wasn't right. Wufei should be in a library with his dusty books and nerd glasses.

Treize sighed his dragon had changed little. His hair was longer, there was more muscle packed onto that frame, but it was still Wufei.

Treize stretched, honed muscles playing across his now spare frame. His mentors left their mark on him from Eric's taste for rock & roll to Ash's love of motorcycles. Meiran resettled on his shoulder. The older man was maturing into a powerful adversary.

"Shall we go Lady Meiran?"

She pecked sharply at his hand for that comment. She hated the mocking way he used her title. Her mental voice was crisp,

"We have work to do General."

"Quite right Meiran, shall we go?"

Meiran gave into the impulse and preened one thick lock of hair that insisted on falling into his face.

"Yes."

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

She watched him sleep he was restless. But then wasn't she awake too? Sleep was a long forgotten memory for both. She lit gently onto the pillow and peered into his face. There were lines of weariness around his eyes and mouth. Treize tossed & turned in his sleep. A single tear escaped his lashes. Meiran felt an odd catch in her chest. She hated him at first, for stealing Wufei from her. Then came understanding. Without this tall soldier, her husband would have slipped over the edge. Somehow Treize stabilized Wufei long enough for him to find his footing.

Meiran fluffed her feathers a bit. She settled onto the other pillow to watch her charge. She now understood the Bright Lady's reasoning. Had she been sent back as a warrior, she would not have listened to Treize. But he was mature enough to accept her rather biting remarks. And they had their common bond, Wufei. She didn't understand why she was coming to care for the ginger haired soldier though...

Treize began to shake, his nightmares of his death & Wufei's stricken voice breaking his heart all over again. He could see the boy's tears bright eyes silently begging him to live. Low stuttering sobs broke from his chest. He knew he could not kill Wufei, but he also knew he had to die to end the war.  
He prayed for his beloved's forgiveness even as he charged.

Meiran listened to his sad cries for only a moment longer. Then gathered her energy for the change. Her form filled out. Soft curves gifted with the body of an 18 yr old by the Bright One she drew the heartbroken warrior to her breast.

*It hurts Meiran. It hurts...* his mental voice was dazed & she choked back her own tears.

*Shh Treize. I know it hurts. I'm here.*

*Why don't you hate me?*

*Because you love him as much as I*

Treize caught her scent through his dreams. It cost so much power for her to take human form, but she did so to comfort him. His tear damp eyes looked into her face. She traced a cool hand down his cheek. A tentative smile graced her lips. She stroked his hair, easing him back to sleep. She would not sleep that night, more confused than ever.

Treize woke around noon. His eyes were scratchy and his head hurt. Meiran watched him from her perch on the headboard. He held out a hand and she lit softly on it.

"Thank you milady" for once his tone was not mocking. They had a truce now, for she had seen him at his weakest and cared tenderly for him.

*You are welcome Treize-sama. Come we have much to do.*

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

The Bright One smiled down. Sara stood in the circle of Ash's arms. Eric and Shelly were off to the left. Shelly trained Meiran on what her role was, just as Eric trained Treize. She was proud of the girl. She finally understood that she was to ground the more volatile emotions that were now running loose in Treize. The wild child had grown into a fine young woman.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Treize began his nightly patrol, Meiran flying ahead to get an aerial view. Eric taught him to run the rooftops, getting above the strife. Ash showed him how to guide a motorcycle through crowed streets at high speed. Treize found that the roof tops held the greatest allure. He stopped near a troubled area. the gang was most active here...

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Wufei stared at the monitor he could not believe what he was seeing. It was as the security force said the gang had them pinned down. Then a black bird, a crow swooped from the shadows of the building. Then came the warrior. Ginger hair wild, he lashed out, his gun ending the lives of the crooks. His long black duster swirled about his legs. He turned, and Wufei could see the face. The white and black marks meant nothing.

It was Treize.

Wufei ushered the former pilots into his office. He locked the door and turned on a device to generate white noise. He had no illusions bout security. He looked at his comrades and cleared his throat. "I want you to watch a surveillance video and tell me what you see."

He started the video. Duo scooted forward eyes glued to the scene Wufei knew the video by heart. The gunfire Chen Fu Rah calling for back up. Then the eerie lull as the crow swept across the street, a harbinger of the death.

Duo whispered his admiration as the Crow & his guide slipped across the screen. Each blow precise & rock solid an Ax-kick to the head, and a crescent kick to the gut. A crossbow bolt fired into a hand. No wasted motion or ammo. Then came the last image...

"WHAT THE HELL?!? Treize is dead!"

Wufei sighed, "I am glad I'm not seeing things then."

Heero grunted and said, "A clone maybe?"

Quatre pinched the bridge of his nose. "It is possible."

Wufei shook his head, "What clone can take a round of fragment in the hand and have it heal in seconds? I do not know what is going on. But I intend to find out."

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Wufei slipped into a pair of black pants and matching tank top. He was silent as he stepped outside. So many questions and too few answers, all he did know was Treize was back, either as an imposter... or something else.

He spent the past few days configuring the sightings to try and discover the lair of this vigilante. Everything pointed to an old theater.

He entered the abandoned building on cats feet. He could hear a low voice speaking to his left. He neared that far section and his eyes adjusted to the dim light.

The warrior stood framed by the broken window. His back was towards Wufei, as he looked over the sleeping city. His voice rumbled forth as he spoke to the bird perched near him.

"Well milady, what shall we do this fine eve?"

Meiran's mental voice was mocking as she sent to him, ~The same thing we do every night pinky...~

He bit back a chuckle and rubbed a knuckle over her sleek head.

"Quite a pair we are, walking the night as penance, trying to protect the innocent... I wonder what the young Dragon is up to this evening."

That voice was unmistakable, could it really be...

"Treize?"

Meiran gave a mental squeak and dropped her head, ~oops.~ She hadn't sensed him at all!

~Thanks Meiran.~ was the oh so dry reply.

"Hello Wufei," Treize voice was gentle as it reached his ears.

"How... Why..."

~Love,` a voice whispered to him. He started and his troubled mind, pushed by guilt and duty for so long gave up the ghost. With a near silent sigh, The former pilot's eyes rolled back and he blacked out.

Treize caught him before his head struck the floor. He cursed luridly as his avian accomplice snickered. ~That went well.~

His reply was a bit blunter, ~Oh yes, we're lucky he didn't shoot us!~

Two pairs of loving eyes soaked up the vision laying on cool gray sheets.

Wufei came to slowly. It had been a wonderful dream. Treize alive, and Meiran...

His eyes open to see his wife in the arms of his lover. Shock froze him, letting him hear what was said before he could jump to any conclusions.

"Shh milady, Wufei is safe with us."

"Surely he hates me for leaving him..."

"If he does than he must hate me as well."

His voice was rusty as it cut through the darkness.

"Treize? Merian? Is it truly..."

His words were choked off as his arms were filled with sobbing woman-child. He barely made out her words. And when he did what was left of his heart broke.

"Sorry never wanted you to fight... didn't mean for you to be hurt... love you..."

Tears tracked down his own face and he slowly found himself wrapped in Treize's arms. The lolder man rocked the two dragons in his arms. For two so young to suffer so much; It wasn't right. He lifted his face to the sky and begged the Bright One.

'Please give them the time they need to heal, I beg you.'

~ You need not beg warrior. You all shall have what you need. ~

'Thank you.'

~ You are very welcome. Tend to the young ones warrior. That is all you need to do this night ~

**Author's Note:**

> TBC If I ever remember where I was going with this...


End file.
